


Triangulation

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Three Ways to Have a Fuji Sandwich [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Fujicest, Incest, M/M, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta has everything that Fuji wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulation

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut, and more smut. Features brothers who love each other _very_ much. 6797 words.

**Triangulation**

It was one thing to know, intellectually, that Yuuta was probably sleeping with Koujirou.

"Hey," Yuuta had said, as they swapped courts, "I'm sort of with Sae now. Just so you know."

And there hadn't seemed like there was anything he could say to that, so Shuusuke had just nodded and taken a drink from his water bottle before wishing him happiness.

And a few weeks later, when he caught Yuuta fingering a red-brown bruise on his throat, he didn't say anything at all.

It was another thing entirely to know it for a fact, from empirical evidence.

He'd walked in on them in the showers, when they clearly had thought everyone else had gone home for the day. They didn't notice him--why would they? Yuuta was leaning against a sink, head tilted back and his eyes closed, one long line of bare skin, and the sounds he was making, soft and needy, reverberated against the tile as Koujirou's head bobbed over his cock, lips wet and red, sliding over blood-dark skin. His hand looked large, braced against Yuuta's hip, and as Shuusuke watched, Koujirou stroked his thumb over the crest of Yuuta's hip, back and forth, and Yuuta slid a hand into Koujirou's hair, petting it.

After a moment of gawking, he backed out of the room slowly, lifting his feet and setting them down again without a sound, and easing the door closed after him. Later, when they caught up with him, the color in their cheeks running high, Yuuta's expression less stern than usual and Koujirou's smile curled smugly at the corners, he greeted them like he normally did, and never let on what he'd seen.

   
 

Things like that couldn't be unseen, nor could they be forgotten, but they could be compartmentalized, which was the next best thing. Shuusuke stuffed the image of his best friend sucking his brother's cock away, burying it at the back of his head with all the other things he preferred not to think about too closely. If it surfaced from time to time, unbidden, that wasn't his fault--no one, not even him, could have perfect mental discipline all of the time. And even if it had been Yuuta and Koujirou, it had been a compelling scene from a purely aesthetic point of view: a study of firm muscles under smooth skin, the arch of Koujirou's spine and the taut line of Yuuta's throat and Koujirou's silky hair falling through Yuuta's long fingers. If he'd had a camera (if it hadn't been his brother and his best friend), he'd have photographed them, in black and white, perhaps, something crisp that would show the passion and the intimacy of the moment, and he'd dare anyone to look at the result and call it tawdry.

That's what he told himself, when he caught himself thinking about the way the muscles had worked in Koujirou's throat, or the way Yuuta's voice had throbbed and caught as he moaned. He was an artist, a photographer, and he was simply being dispassionate about what he'd seen. Shuusuke told himself that, and refused to let himself dwell on it, even when he was thinking about the two of them together with his own hand wrapped around his cock, chasing the bright edge of pleasure with every movement of his fingers, and he refused to acknowledge, even to himself, whose name it was on his lips when he came.

   
 

It was unusual enough these days for Koujirou to join him for lunch that Shuusuke let some of his surprise show in the lift of his eyebrows as Koujirou sat next to him. "Where's Yuuta?" he asked, when his brother failed to materialize as well.

"Oh, he has that project for class, you know," Koujirou said.

He hadn't known, actually. "Ah, of course." That explained Koujirou's presence.

"Yeah." Koujirou shrugged. "I kind of wanted to talk to you anyway." Then he busied himself with unpacking his bento, and Shuusuke had to make a _go on_ noise at him to get him to continue. "Does it bother you?" Koujirou sketched a vague gesture with his chopsticks. "Me and Yuuta?"

"Why on earth would it?" Shuusuke asked, perhaps a quarter of a beat too slowly.

Koujirou looked at him from beneath the fall of pale hair that curtained his eyes. "I don't know," he said, finally. "You tell me."

"It doesn't bother me." He made his tone firm. Reassuring.

It was just too bad that Koujirou wasn't an uncertain kouhai who needed encouraging. His steady gaze didn't waver. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You seem tense whenever you're watching us."

Shuusuke refused to let his breathing turn fast, and he refused to blush. Koujirou had meant that _innocently_. "I mean it," he said, as calm as the eye of a storm. "It's good that the two of you are together. I don't know anyone I'd trust my baby brother with more than my best friend."

It wasn't fair that Koujirou was just as perceptive off the tennis court as he was on it. "You'd tell me if it started bothering you?"

Fortunately he'd had years of practice at deflecting that perceptiveness. "Of course I would."

Koujirou continued to study him. "Just making sure," he said, when he'd finally satisfied himself with whatever it was he was reading on Shuusuke's face.

"Really, it's fine," Shuusuke told him, smiling.

"Good." Koujirou began eating; apparently that was that. After a moment, Shuusuke relaxed and started in on his own lunch. Koujirou waited until he'd just taken a bite to say, thoughtfully, "Gotta say, Yuupyon's not really a baby any more." The corner of his smile ticked up, wicked.

It was dumb luck that kept him from choking on that mouthful, and when he'd finally managed to worry it down, Shuusuke glared at Koujirou. "Aniki doesn't want to know, you pervert."

"I'm just saying that sixteen really isn't a _baby_, you know?" Koujirou was laughing. "You're the one jumping to conclusions. Who's really the pervert here?"

"There was no jumping," Shuusuke retorted. "That was you shoving a conclusion in my face."

"Yeah, yeah, if you insist."

"Oh, fuck you," Shuusuke told him.

"Can't," Koujirou said. "You gotta clear that with your brother first."

Shuusuke made himself snort. "You're so whipped."

Koujirou's sudden smile nearly blinded him. "Yeah, I guess I kind of am."

Shuusuke looked down at his bento, concentrating on picking through the sliced vegetables, looking for exactly the right piece. "At least you know it."

"Be kind of hard to forget." Koujirou's sudden chuckle made him glance sideways. "I'm pretty sure it's not me taking care of him, yanno? Kind of the other way around." He smiled, but Shuusuke was pretty sure it was at something only Koujirou could see. "He really isn't a baby any more."

"Yeah," Shuusuke said, "I know that." That was approximately half of his problem, these days.

   
 

This, Shuusuke decided, curled on his side, lying perfectly still and trying to keep his breathing even and deep, probably wasn't what Kaasan had had in mind when she'd suggested that bringing Koujirou along on their vacation would be just like old times.

They'd turned the lights off hours ago, and the three of them had finally stopped talking half an hour ago or so. Shuusuke himself had been nearly asleep when the sound of rustling cloth and Koujirou's sudden hoarse whisper had shocked him awake again. "Yuuta!"

"Shh." Yuuta's whisper hissed across the continued rustling and Koujirou's choked gasp.

"What the hell do you--ah--think you're--oh--_fuck_\--think you're doing?" Koujirou's whisper dropped into lower, huskier registers with each successive gasp.

Yuuta's snort was audible; Shuusuke, frozen as he was, could still imagine the eye roll that had accompanied it. "What do you think, dumbass?"

The sound that Koujirou made next sounded like a strangled moan. "Yuuta--Shuusuke--he's--"

"Don't worry about Aniki." He'd never heard Yuuta sound like that before, velvety-soft and completely assured, and nothing his brother had ever said had ever cut him so deeply, either.

"Yuuta--" But something silenced Koujirou. Judging by the sounds that were loud in their tiny shared room, it was Yuuta's mouth doing the job. Then Koujirou made another noise, low and helpless, the sound of someone giving in to the inevitable.

Shuusuke closed his eyes as Yuuta made a soft, satisfied sound; that was followed by the soft _whumph_ of cloth being tossed out of the way. He could imagine it, even with his back turned on the two of them: Yuuta peeling back the blankets between him and Koujirou in one quick impatient movement, and then leaning over Koujirou--

Koujirou whined, the sound of it choked. "Yuuta--oh fuck, Yuuta--"

"You still think teasing me in the onsen is funny, Sae?" He could picture the look that went with that tone, too: Yuuta would be half-smiling like he did when he was challenging someone. There was still cloth rustling, and Koujirou's breathing was harsh.

"Not exactly," Koujirou rasped. "Yuuta, _please_\--"

"Been waiting all evening to get my hands on you," Yuuta murmured. "Think I'm going to just enjoy this, mmkay?"

"But your brother is--"

Yuuta did something that made him stop on another strangled moan. "Don't worry about him," he said again, "worry about me."

A better person would have interrupted them before things had even reached this point. A better person might fake sleepy waking-up noises. A better person wouldn't be curled around his own aching erection, trying not to give away the fact that he was listening to his brother get his best friend off and wishing that he was in a position to watch.

Shuusuke was beginning to make peace with the fact that he was probably not a very good person.

   
 

Somehow he survived the week, even with Yuuta apparently intent on treating a family vacation like a honeymoon. He and Koujirou flirted with each other in the hot springs and groped each other at night when they thought he'd fallen asleep until the room was thick with the musky smell of sex and Shuusuke could taste blood from biting his lip to keep from making any sound. He came out of the vacation short on sleep and on temper, and couldn't even doze on the ride home, not with the acute knowledge that Koujirou was sitting next to him with his hand on Yuuta's nape, and that Yuuta's hand was between Koujirou's knees, fingers running up and down the inseam of his jeans.

"I'd forgotten how much fun the three of us could have together," Yuuta said later, after they'd seen Koujirou off to Chiba. "We should do stuff like this more often."

"Yeah, we should," Shuusuke agreed, because it was that or tell Yuuta that _together_ didn't mean _two plus one_. In this case he guessed it did, and the sooner he got used to the idea that Yuuta and Koujirou were a couple and that he couldn't share that with them, the better off he'd be. Once he'd managed to get that straight in his head, he'd move on to convincing himself that sharing that with them wasn't something he should even want. "Excuse me. I still have homework to finish up."

Yuuta accepted that lie without question, and that let Shuusuke escape to the solitude of his room, alone for the first time in a week. He barely had the time to get his clothes out of the way and his hand on his cock before the frustration of a week of pent-up hormones and of wanting the impossible spilled over, wringing him out without mercy.

After his breathing had stilled, he stared at the ceiling and wondered how much longer he'd be able to go on like this.

   
 

Just when he'd thought he'd managed to get himself back on an even keel, thanks to the summer tournament season kicking into higher gear and giving him something to think about that wasn't Yuuta or Koujirou, Tousan announced that he was taking a week-long trip to Europe, and that Kaasan was going with him. He and Yuuta, Kaasan said, in tones that said she did not want to be proven wrong, were more than old enough to look after themselves for that week. Shuusuke had nodded, and Yuuta had scoffed and said that of course they were.

Shuusuke could see the anticipation already lurking at the back of Yuuta's eyes, and told himself, resignedly, that at least he wouldn't have to share a room with them for the week.

   
 

"You coming, Aniki?" Yuuta leaned against the wall next to his locker, fingers drumming against his thigh, erratic and impatient.

"No, you go on ahead," Shuusuke told him, bent over his shoe, tying the laces. "Eiji wants some help on some homework, so I'm going home with him." That ought to work out nicely for both of them; Yuuta would have the house all to himself, and Shuusuke wouldn't have to be around while he and Koujirou celebrated their solitude.

There was a line between Yuuta's eyes anyway when he straightened up. "You going to be home for dinner?"

"Probably not. You and Koujirou do whatever you want, and don't worry about me." Shuusuke hoisted his tennis bag to his shoulder. "I'll be home late." As late as he could manage it.

"Sure. Okay." Yuuta pushed away from the wall. "Have fun."

His common sense stifled the impulse to say _you too_; that wasn't the sort of thing that it was safe to say any more. "Later," he said instead, and that was Monday evening accounted for.

   
 

Tutoring Eiji actually took up two evenings, but when he was packing pens and notebooks away Tuesday evening and asked, Eiji told him that he didn't really think that Shuusuke needed to help him for a third night running--but Shuusuke had come up with an back-up plan.

The weather cooperated with him, June pouring down rain on them all day Wednesday, which forced them to hold practices indoors, heavy on the weight and aerobic training and light on actual tennis, and Tezuka was looking just twitchy enough about the lack of tennis that he agreed to a match without hesitation. Shuusuke excused himself from walking home with Yuuta and Koujirou after practice with that, and poured some of his excess frustration into the sets he and Tezuka played.

Afterwards, he found a cafe and had dinner there, spreading his homework out on the table and working on it until the wait staff started giving him filthy looks, and he decided that it was late enough that he could go home and straight to bed.

That left Thursday and Friday to find excuses for, and the gaping expanse of Saturday to navigate, and then Kaasan and Tousan would be home again and he could stop worrying about finding ways not to be home.

Koujirou, of course, had to derail his plans by cornering him at lunch. "Hey, stranger," he said, claiming more than his fair share of the window ledge that Shuusuke had claimed for his own. "Where've you been all week?"

"Same places I normally am," Shuusuke told him.

"Yeah? These places don't have room for me and Yuupyon or something?" Koujirou's smile was lazy, but there was something serious in his eyes. "Only seen you at tennis practice this week."

"I know it's hard for you to imagine, but I actually do have a social life beyond the two of you," Shuusuke said.

"No, really? Never would've guessed." Koujirou still had that easy grin plaster across his face, but his eyes weren't even pretending to smile anymore. "Well, since you're busy and all, I hate to bother you, but if you can find the time to fit us in, we'd kind of like to spend time with you, too."

It came out before he could think about it. "Oh? Need a break because things are starting to chafe?"

Koujirou's eyes flickered. "So it's bugging you, huh?"

It wasn't worth playing dumb, even if it had been a stupid thing to say. He bent his head over his lunch and steeled himself for a difficult conversation. "No, it's not."

"I think you're lying." When Shuusuke glanced at him, Koujirou wasn't even looking at him. He was staring out the window at the rain, and finally he said, "You've been avoiding us."

"Three's a crowd. The two of you need space to do couple things." The two of them had started it. "I'm just trying to be accommodating of that."

"Just because we're a couple doesn't mean we don't want you around any more," Koujirou said.

"I'm just trying to stay out of the way." That was better than howling out the question he really wanted to ask: if they really wanted him around, why did their worlds revolve so much around each other? "Really, I want you to be happy. I'm _glad_ you're happy. The two of you... you're important to me--how could I not want this for the two of you?"

Koujirou looked away from the window. "You're sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Shuusuke leaned his head back, resting it against the glass. "I approve. I just don't want to be underfoot."

"I don't think you could be underfoot if you tried."

That was what Koujirou thought. Shuusuke didn't bother replying.

After a moment, Koujirou sighed. "You already make plans for tomorrow night?"

"No," he said, even though he'd been trying to come up with something.

"Good. Don't. Plan on hanging out with us," Koujirou told him. "We really do miss you."

What could he say to that? Certainly not _No, I can't, I want both of you in ways I shouldn't, and watching you when you're together hurts me._ Instead he nodded. "All right."

Koujirou's smile was almost enough to make it worth it. "Good," he said, "Yuupyon'll like that."

   
 

The house was dark when he let himself in, closer to ten than nine, and he toed his shoes off and started upstairs, trying to move quietly in case Yuuta had already gone to bed. Then he turned the corner of the landing and saw that the dim light spilling down the stairwell. Not in bed, then, not quite yet.

He shrugged and padded up the stairs, ready to stick his head in Yuuta's door and wish him good night, the way he had for the past few nights. "Hey, I'm ho--oh."

Yuuta had gone to bed after all, had taken Koujirou with him, and was leaning over Koujirou, mouth sliding down his throat and hands holding his knees wide as he fucked Koujirou.

Shuusuke stared, couldn't help staring at the gleam of skin over slowly flexing muscles, until Koujirou said something, no--his name, moaned it with a voice that was rough with sex, and he realized that Yuuta's eyes had slid sideways and were glittering at him from underneath his lashes while he kept on fucking Koujirou.

He never knew what he'd said, afterwards, just knew that he reached for the doorknob and yanked the door closed, and then fled down the hall to the safety of his own room like all the demons of hell were on his heels, and that he leaned against his door once it was shut behind him, panting for breath, so hard that it hurt, with the image of his brother's cock sliding into Koujirou seared onto his retinas.

His alarm clock read 10:37 when he heard the door to Yuuta's room open, and the tread of footsteps moving down the hall to the bathroom, where the water ran and the toilet flushed, and then whichever one of them it was went back to Yuuta's room. The two of the moved back and forth a few more times, footsteps never hesitating even when they were passing his door. Then he heard Yuuta's door close again, and stillness fell over the house.

It was only then that he stepped away from the door and began to undress in the dark, mechanical, leaving his clothes where they fell, and slid into his bed. At least now he didn't have any more doubts about where he stood with them.

It was a long time before he fell asleep.

   
 

He'd thought that it ought to be weird to find Koujirou in the kitchen the next morning, but it wasn't. Koujirou murmured a sleepy greeting to him and went on scrounging in the refrigerator for leftover takeout, just like nothing had happened and Shuusuke couldn't tell him exactly how Yuuta had left the bruise on his throat. Then Yuuta came shambling downstairs, yawning and acting completely normal, and Shuusuke decided they were all going to take the sensible route and never speak of the previous night again.

He was good at pretending that things were normal by now, and fell into his role almost easily, teasing Yuuta about sleeping late and talking to Koujirou about their homework in Chemistry on the walk to school.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Yuuta asked after morning practice, just before they parted ways for the day.

"Of course," Shuusuke said, refusing to hesitate. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Yuuta's face didn't give anything away. "Just checking. Later, Aniki."

   
 

Shuusuke scowled when he died one last time. "Damn it," he said, and dropped the controller in disgust.

"You're out of practice," Koujirou, who was occupying the entire sofa like a particularly gangly cat, observed.

"No, I'm just that good," Yuuta protested, and grinned at Koujirou's snort. "No, really, I am."

"Keep dreaming," Shuusuke said, and looked away from the hand that Koujirou laid on Yuuta's nape. "Best of five?"

"I think you need to admit that you lost," Yuuta said, eyes gleaming. "Dinner's on you."

"I vote for pizza," Koujirou said, instantly.

Shuusuke made a face at him. "You don't get a vote."

"Naw, pizza's good," Yuuta said, and stretched, tipping his head into Koujirou's fingers.

"Guess that means I'm outnumbered," Shuusuke said, and clambered to his feet to retreat to the kitchen. It didn't do much good; from his vantage point by the phone, he could see into the living room perfectly, which meant that while he was giving the pizza place the address, he could watch as Koujirou's fingers slide down Yuuta's jaw to guide his chin around for a kiss. They didn't come up for air before the pizza lady said that it would be half an hour on the delivery, so Shuusuke made himself turn away and open the refrigerator. "Either of you want a drink?" he called, letting the cool air blast his cheeks.

It took them too long to answer, and Yuuta sounded breathless when he called, "Naw, we're fine."

Shuusuke retrieved a can of soda for himself and pressed it against his forehead, and was smiling when he rejoined them. "Half an hour," he said, and ignored the redness of their lips. "Koujirou, do me a favor and avenge my honor, would you?"

Koujirou muttered a bit, but swung himself up and took the controller Shuusuke offered him. Shuusuke breathed easier at that, because they couldn't paw at each other while they were playing, and if they were playing, that was something he was allowed to watch.

He nursed his syrupy-sweet soda along and watched them laugh and tease each other until the pizza came and they had to pause the game while they ate. It actually took a while for Yuuta to finally demolish Koujirou's character once they got back around to playing.

"Some vengeance," Shuusuke muttered at Koujirou, while Yuuta crowed about his victory.

Koujirou just rolled his shoulders. "Maybe he really is that good," he offered, rueful.

"Damn right I am." Yuuta grinned and slung himself around Koujirou's shoulders. "It's good to be me."

Shuusuke snorted and began gathering up the greasy napkins and the remains of the two ravaged pizzas. He was sure that it was good to be Yuuta, actually. "Help me get this cleaned up so I can go to bed."

"Already?" Yuuta looked at the clock. "It's barely nine."

"I'm tired," Shuusuke told him, because anyone who'd had as much trouble falling asleep as he'd had the night before would be. "You two go on doing whatever it is you want to do. I've just got to get some sleep."

"Suit yourself." Koujirou shrugged and started gathering up the detritus of their meal. "C'mon, lazybones." He nudged Yuuta. "Help out, will you?"

Yuuta was frowning, just a bit, but pitched in, and three pairs of hands made short work of the job. Shuusuke nodded good night to them and went upstairs for a bath, taking a long soak in the tub and trying not to think of anything at all.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, the house was still, and Yuuta's door was open, spilling light into the hall again.

That didn't have to mean anything. Shuusuke set his jaw and took a step towards his own room, and a low moan floated out into the hallway.

Oh, for pity's _sake_.

He was striding for Yuuta's room before he quite knew it, and planted himself in the doorway. Yuuta had Koujirou pressed up against his desk and was kissing him, and one of his hands had disappeared into Koujirou's pants. Shuusuke saw all of that at a glance, but for the moment it didn't matter. "Would you just knock it off?" he said, furious. "I already know you're fucking, okay? Congratulations. Now have some goddamn decency and do it in private like normal people, because I'm sick and tired of being your audience."

Yuuta didn't take his hand out of Koujirou's pants. He didn't even stop moving it as he laid his cheek on Koujirou's shoulder and looked at Shuusuke. "That's funny," he said, "I'd have sworn that you liked watching us."

"Who the hell wants to watch his little brother getting laid?" Shuusuke demanded, after a split second of dry-mouthed horror.

"You tell me, Aniki." Yuuta's mouth ticked up. "That was a hell of a hard-on you had last night."

"Don't be disgusting." Shuusuke had to force his voice to stay steady in the face of those too-knowing eyes. "Just--stop leaving your door open. Please." He groped for the door, got his fingers curled around the edge of it, and was ready to pull it closed--

"You ever stop to think that an open door might be an invitation?" Koujirou asked, and Shuusuke froze.

"Don't be ridiculous," he managed, after a moment.

"I'm not." Koujirou's eyes were even, looking at him over the brush of Yuuta's hair. "You like looking at us. We like looking at you. We like touching each other. Think we'd like touching you. Think you'd like it, too."

"You realize that you're suggesting I have a threesome with my brother and his boyfriend, right?" Shuusuke wasn't sure how he'd managed to get that out so calmly, but he was proud of the achievement.

"Pretty much, yeah," Yuuta said. "Don't you want to?"

Wanting wasn't the problem. Wanting had never been the problem, exactly. _What_ he'd wanted had. Shuusuke cleared his throat to try to explain that, but Yuuta stepped back from where he had Koujirou trapped against his desk. The sudden movement of him made Shuusuke freeze for just a fraction of a second, trying to figure out what his brother was doing. That was all the time it took for Koujirou to cross the room in two quick steps and kiss him, warm hands cupping his cheek and soft lips covering his, slow and expert. "Come in, Shuusuke," he said, and stepped backwards.

Dazed and not entirely sure what he thought he was doing, Shuusuke took a hesitant step after him, and then looked at his brother, uncertain. Yuuta was smiling. "Yeah," he said, "come on in."

"This is crazy," Shuusuke told them, because someone had to say it.

"When have we ever let _that_ stop us?" Yuuta asked, and that knowing smile of his turned impish. He moved toward Shuusuke, practically sauntering, and set a hand at the small of his back. "It's all right, Aniki."

Shuusuke shivered under the gentle pressure of Yuuta's hand propelling him forward, into Koujirou. "I'm going to hold you to that," he said, as Koujirou's arms slid around him.

"That's fair," Koujirou murmured, just before he kissed Shuusuke again.

"It's all right," Yuuta repeated, right in his ear, pressing warm against Shuusuke's back. Shuusuke gave in, because he was only human, and relaxed between the warmth of them. Koujirou made a sound against his mouth, edging even closer, and Yuuta chuckled. "Yeah, Aniki," he murmured, and then Shuusuke was the one making the sounds, because Yuuta's mouth was sliding over the skin just under his ear, hot and wet, and the sensation made Shuusuke's knees go weak.

"Shuusuke," Koujirou murmured against his mouth, and then he nipped at Shuusuke's lower lip. The sharpness made Shuusuke gasp, and Koujirou huffed softly. "Relax," he said, and then his tongue was stroking over Shuusuke's lips, soft, and sliding into his mouth.

Shuusuke shivered at the slow movement of it, hands coming up to grip Koujirou's shoulders to brace himself.

"I think I'd keep Sae around just for the way he kisses," Yuuta said, low and laughing, as Shuusuke swayed between them. He wound an arm around Shuusuke's chest, holding him steady. "Easy, Aniki. We've got you."

He could feel that much in the slow movement of Koujirou's mouth and the breadth of Koujirou's shoulders under his hands, and the warm line of Yuuta's chest pressed against his back and the arms circled around him. Shuusuke let himself trust in the security of them, and let them hold him and kiss him until their arms were the only things holding him up, and he couldn't think for the hands moving over his chest and shoulders and back, hot even through the cotton of his pajamas. Just when he thought that he couldn't stand any more, Koujirou took a step back, and another, and Yuuta herded Shuusuke along with him. Koujirou sank down onto Yuuta's bed and skimmed his shirt off with a movement whose easy grace made Shuusuke's breath catch. "Go on," Yuuta whispered in his ear, and Shuusuke stumbled into bed with him.

Koujirou caught him, laughing just a little, eyes bright, and a moment later, the mattress dipped under Yuuta's weight too. Koujirou pulled Shuusuke closer. "Better make room for Yuupyon," he said, softly, nuzzling the corner of Shuusuke's jaw.

"Of course," Shuusuke said, and shivered when a hand--Koujirou's? Yuuta's? he wasn't sure--quested under the top of his pajamas. "Oh..."

"Yes? No?" Yuuta asked. "Maybe later?"

"Yes," Shuusuke told him.

That earned him a smile from Koujirou, and nimble fingers--Yuuta's--made quick work of his buttons, sliding his top off his shoulders and stroking down his spine. Shuusuke sucked in a breath at the movement of them, and then gasped when Yuuta pressed him against Koujirou, the shock of feeling Koujirou's bare chest against his and Yuuta's bare chest against his back sending heat rippling down his spine. "Oh--_oh_..."

"You think _this_ is good?" Koujirou chuckled, and cupped a hand around the back of his head. "Just wait."

Shuusuke resisted the gentle weight of his hand. "I'd rather not," he said.

Held between them as he was, he could feel the moment of surprise as they stilled, and then Yuuta laughed, warm breath tickling his shoulder. Koujirou made a face, rueful. "What in the hell am I going to do with _two_ of you?" he asked, pulling Shuusuke down to him.

"Die of exhaustion," Yuuta said as his hands moved down Shuusuke's back, sliding down his ribs and reaching around him to touch Koujirou. "But you'll be really satisfied beforehand."

Koujirou laughed as he squirmed under Shuusuke in ways that were distinctly distracting. "Guess there are worse ways to go," he said, and then he reached for Shuusuke's mouth, kissing him again, deep and wet, tongue curling slick around Shuusuke's.

Shuusuke relaxed against him, caught all over again by the heat of it, until Yuuta's hands slid to his waist and his fingers slipped under the waistband of Shuusuke's pajamas. "Ah..." he said, breath stuttering as warm fingertips moved over his hips, and Yuuta stroked his pajamas down, hands lingering.

"Good, yeah?" Koujirou asked, sliding his hand down Shuusuke's back, curving it over his ass and pressing him tighter against Koujirou's body.

Shuusuke arched with the slow touch, panting for breath against the sudden rush of sensation, feeling every nerve ending in his skin sparking at once. "Very good," he managed, and shuddered as Koujirou squeezed. "Oh..."

Yuuta's hands slid back up his legs, and then he draped himself against Shuusuke's back. "Aniki..." His voice was husky, and Shuusuke shivered as he recognized the timbre of it from the nights on vacation when he'd eavesdropped on the two of them. "How much do you want?"

How much...? Shuusuke swallowed. "How much do you think?" he rasped, and barely recognized his own voice.

"Just checking," Koujirou whispered, soothing, and nuzzled the underside of his jaw as Yuuta leaned away and something rattled behind them. "Making sure, you know?" He gathered Shuusuke closer, hands moving over him slow and sure, until Shuusuke was sure that his skin was glowing from the heat that Koujirou's palms trailed after them.

"Definitely have to make sure." Yuuta leaned against him again, lips brushing over his nape. "I don't want to screw this up," he said, very softly, as fingers that were cool and slick slid between Shuusuke's cheeks, rubbing slowly. Shuusuke shivered at the intimacy of that touch, at the gentleness in his brother's voice. "Not something this important."

Shuusuke moaned, and if it was because of what Yuuta was saying rather than the way Yuuta's fingers were pressing into him, who had to know? He let Koujirou coax him down again, and rested his forehead against Koujirou's shoulder as he panted at the way Yuuta's long fingers stroked into him, gentling him open. "Oh... oh, god..."

"Shh," Koujirou whispered, lips soft against his ear, "we have you."

"Sae..." Yuuta said, and then his fingers were slipping out of Shuusuke. "Easy, Aniki," he said, when Shuusuke protested. "We're going to... here..." His arms slid around Shuusuke, lifting him as Koujirou squirmed under them, pushing himself up to lean against the headboard. Yuuta reached around him with fingers that glistened wetly and slid them over Koujirou's cock. Koujirou moaned, head falling back and hips lifting as Yuuta stroked him. Then Yuuta kissed the curve of Shuusuke's shoulder, mouth hot and open against his skin. "Turn around, Aniki."

And Shuusuke understood, then, and shivered with something--anticipation, nerves, he didn't quite know--as their hands coaxed him around, Koujirou's easing him down, cradling Shuusuke against his chest, and Yuuta's hands sliding between his thighs, spreading them over Koujirou's hips. "Ah..." he breathed, settling against Koujirou's chest, feeling the slick heat of Koujirou's cock rubbing against him.

"Shuusuke," Koujirou breathed, low and reverent like he was praying, and those large hands slid down to Shuusuke's hips, lifting them. Shuusuke was conscious of the weight of Yuuta's eyes watching them as Koujirou drew him back down again, guiding him onto his cock, but then the first hard stretch swept that awareness away. The long slow pressure of being opened up, held in strong hands, sent heat rolling through him, and he reached out blindly, groping for something to hold onto against the intensity of it. He found his brother's hand, and clung to it as Koujirou panted against his shoulder, voice gone hoarse with heat. "Shuusuke... oh fuck, Shuusuke..." Then he lifted Shuusuke and drew him back down again, and Shuusuke's moan joined his at the thick pleasure climbing his spine.

Shuusuke leaned his head back against Koujirou's shoulder, caught by the slow flex and slide of his hips and his cock, panting for breath. "Koujirou..."

"God, the two of you..." Yuuta's voice was hoarse, and when Shuusuke opened eyes that he didn't recall closing, Yuuta was staring at the two of them, eyes dark and hungry. As he watched, Yuuta wet his lips. "Aniki..."

Shuusuke swallowed hard and whispered his brother's name in reply, and that was all the invitation Yuuta seemed to need. He rocked forward, free hand sliding up Shuusuke's thigh, and pressed his mouth against Shuusuke's, almost urgent. Shuusuke moaned at the fierceness of it, which was all Yuuta, and let go of Yuuta's hand to slide his hand into Yuuta's hair, cupping his head and kissing back, clumsy and eager. "Yuuta," he said again, gasping for breath when Yuuta broke away.

"Want you," Yuuta whispered against his throat, "want you so much, Aniki..." His mouth was sliding down Shuusuke's chest, hot enough to burn, and Shuusuke had just enough time to realize what his brother was doing before Yuuta ran his mouth over his cock, eyes on Shuusuke's face as he did it.

He cried out at the wet heat of it, arching between the hardness of Koujirou's cock fucking him and the softness of Yuuta's mouth wrapped around him, shuddering with the intensity of it. He vibrated between the two of them, rocking between Koujirou's hips and Yuuta's mouth, lost to everything but the pleasure rolling through him. Koujirou ran his hands over his sides and his hips, caressing him with long strokes that eased the raw edge of the heat. Shuusuke was grateful for the gentleness of Koujirou's touch as he watched Yuuta watching him, eyes dark as his mouth slid down Shuusuke's cock, moving slow and inexorable.

Caught between the two of them as he was, his pleasure washed him higher with every shift of his hips, until he didn't recognize the sounds coming out of his own throat anymore. The little hitches and cries sounded desperate and needy, even to him, until Koujirou's mouth brushed against his ear. "Let it go, Shuusuke," he whispered. "We'll catch you."

The promise broke over him like a wave, and he cried out again, nearly screaming as pleasure shattered him, lost to everything but the fierce heat that wracked his body over and over and left him limp against Koujirou's chest, gasping for breath through parted lips. Koujirou himself was groaning, guttural and breathless, hips jerking against his, and Yuuta...

Yuuta was looking up at him, pupils blown. "Aniki..." He surged up Shuusuke's body, arms twining around him. "Aniki, please..." he whispered, against Shuusuke's lips, and kissed him again, mouth tasting of salt and strangeness. "Touch me, Aniki, please..."

His hands were shaking as he lifted them to circle around Yuuta, folding him closer, and Yuuta moaned, pressing against him, cock sliding against Shuusuke's stomach. Shuusuke moaned too, because this was Yuuta he was holding, lean rangy Yuuta whose spine was knobby under his fingertips, his little brother whom he loved much more than he should panting into his mouth, begging to be touched. Shuusuke obliged him, hands roaming over Yuuta's chest and flanks, mapping out the terrain of him, as Yuuta moaned and rocked against him, urging him on until Shuusuke's fingers reached his cock. Then Yuuta just moaned, low and wordless, rocking into Shuusuke's touch, expression wiped clean of everything but naked pleasure. The pleasure shifting over Yuuta's face transfixed Shuusuke, and he moved his fingers over the smooth hot skin of Yuuta's cock slowly, until Yuuta tensed and shuddered, bucking into his fist as he came undone. Shuusuke curled his arm around Yuuta when Yuuta subsided against him, holding him as he shook.

Koujirou was the first to break the silence after their ragged breathing had evened out. "Mmm," he said, and chuckled softly. "As much fun as that was... I can't breathe."

"Breathing's overrated," Yuuta said, voice muffled against Shuusuke's shoulder.

"That's easy for the guy on top to say," Koujirou told him, and nudged at Shuusuke until he was obligated to move--although he wasn't sure where to, until Yuuta flopped back and pulled him along, and Koujirou stretched out on his other side with a sigh of relief. "Mmph." He draped an arm over Shuusuke and caught Yuuta's hand. "You good?"

Shuusuke half-expected a sarcastic response, but it wasn't forthcoming. Yuuta drew himself up onto an elbow. "I am," he said, and then he looked down at Shuusuke. "You, Aniki?"

And they waited for his response, until he said, softly, "I'm great."

Koujirou huffed softly and pressed a kiss against his shoulder, and Yuuta smiled like the sun coming up as he settled against him again.

And really, Shuusuke decided, the only thing he cared to regret was that he'd waited this long to confront them.

**end**


End file.
